Athena Potter and the hurt of betrayal
by Noomii
Summary: Athena Potter runs away after blowing up Aunt Marge and meets an old friend. Together they found out someone has been keeping secrets from her. Dumbledore!Bashing MollyRon!Bashing Fem!Harry/CedricDiggory Good!Voldemort RL/SB !warning mentions of abuse and rape! No actual rape
1. Chapter 1

**Athena Potter and the hurt of betrayal**

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own anything recognizable. Sadly the harry Potter universe belongs to J. , she has all the rights. If it had been up to me. Harry would be dating Hermoine, and many deaths would not have happened.**

Athena potter couldn't believe the mess she got herself in. She was stranded in a street she didn't recognize with her trunk and her owl and she had no clue where she could go to with her two best friends, Ron and Hermione, being abroad. She knew her luck was bad, but for it to be this bad? This had to be a new low.

She had blown up her aunt, well aunt Marge wasn't really her aunt but still, she had always been forced to call her that. Aunt Marge absolutely hated her and in Athena's honest opinion, aunt Marge completely deserved it to be floating around like a balloon. But her uncle didn't agree with that. Athena knew that if she hadn't left the house with all her possessions as soon as her 'aunt' had flown out of the house, she would probably be unconscious by now. She had learned the hard way to never lose control of her magic. The older she got, the crueler her uncle had become. She had run for half an hour before slowing down, not once looking where she was going and now she was lost. She had given up searching half an hour ago and had been sitting on her trunk ever since. She had to get to diagon Ally so she could get some money from gringots but she didn't know how to get there. Really, what kind of school was Hogwarts actually? They taught nothing about how the magical world worked. The idea of flying had passed through Athena's mind but she had quickly decided against it. Blowing up an aunt with accidental magic was enough for one night; she didn't want to risk breaking the statue of secrecy.

A hoot from Hedwig made Athena look up and she almost wished she hadn't. On the other side of the street was a big, black dog and it was looking straight at her. It wasn't that she was scared of dogs, no not at all, she used to like them; now she wasn't that fond of them, mostly because of Aunt Marge's dog Ripper. However, there was something about this dog, a sense of familiarity. Athena racked her brain but it wasn't until the dog moved closer and into the light that her eyes widened, recognizing the dog. Sure, it was thinner than the last time she had seen it but she knew it was the same dog.

"Padfoot?"

The dog froze and Athena slowly moved of her trunk so she was kneeling on the ground. She held out her hand and noticed that one of her charms on her bracelet was glowing softly. She glanced at it and smiled as she realized it was the dog charm. Padfoot in the meantime had moved closer and sniffed at the charm bracelet, barking as the glow became stronger.

"It has never done that before. Not this bright. The last time it glowed was…"

Athena shook her head. She didn't want to think about it, she hated Dumbledore for allowing her near that stupid mirror in her first year. The nightmares she got because of it were awful. Athena slowly petted Padfoot's head and sighed.

"I can't believe I remember you. But how did you find me? I mean, you were part of my old life, when mum and dad…", Athena shook her head again, clearing it from. "I've been remembering things ever since the incident with the basilisk and Fawkes. Things I didn't know I knew. I think they are memories. My parents, two other men, other children… even Neville is in some of them. But why would I suddenly remember them. It's not like memories can dissap…"

Athena stopped talking as realization hit her. She shot up, startling Padfoot and began to pace.

"Of course, why didn't I think about that? I mean I saw Lockhart preforming the memory charm, he tried to obliviate us. Perhaps there's a charm that can block memories? But if there is that doesn't explain why someone would block my memories. All the memories are about my family… why were they blocked? I mean, what's so special about them? What more is locked within me? Someone's playing with me. I just know it. But who?"

Padfoot barked and took hedwig's case in his mouth.

"What are you doing paddy?"

Padfoot walked away from Athena and stopped after a few feet.

"You want me to follow you?"

Padfoot nodded and Athena quickly grabbed her trunk and made sure Hedwig was with her before following Padfoot.

"Where are we going? I might not have a lot of possessions but these schoolbooks aren't exactly light you know."

Padfoot moved away from the street and walked into a wood. Athena frowned and slowly followed. She didn't like this, it reminded her of the forbidden forest and she didn't have happy memories about that, Voldemort, giant spiders… nice and relaxing weren't the words that came to mind. After walking in silence for a few moments, Padfoot stopped and dropped the cage. Athena sighed and leaned against her trunk, brushing her hair out of her face.

"How about we switch when we go on?" "Sure."

Athena froze. How on earth could padfoot answer a question? He was a dog no? Athena slowly looked up and gulped, where Padfoot had been standing just seconds ago there was now a man, and not just any man…

"Sirius Black!"

Athena pointed her wand at him and moved back a few feet. Sirius quickly held up his hands, showing Athena he was unarmed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you thea. I don't know what you know about me but most of it is probably a lie." "So you didn't escape from prison? You didn't murder…?" "Yes and no. Yes I escaped from prison, no, I didn't murder anyone." "But… I don't understand. The muggle news…" "I was on the muggle news? Ha, take that James! Both the magical and the muggle world." "You know my dad?"

Sirius nodded and sat down on the ground, motioning for Athena to follow his example. Athena sat down after a moment of hesitation but kept her wand in her hand ready for an attack. The past 2 years at Hogwarts had completely removed the small amount of innocence she had held from living with the dursleys.

"Perhaps I should explain a few things. I wouldn't have shown myself to you if you hadn't started about your memories being blocked. As you already know, I'm Sirius black and I escaped from prison. What you don't know is that I'm your godfather and that I'm innocent."

Athena dropped her wand in shock and stared at Sirius.

"I have a godfather? I have family other that the dursleys?"

Sirius eyes widened slightly.

"Of course you do. You haven't seen Remus? Or Anastasia? Orion? Haven?" "Who are they?"

Sirius cocked his head, wondering why Remus had stayed away. After all, he had been named Athena's secondary godfather. But then again, the werewolf probably thought he was too 'dangerous' to be around a kid.

"Remus is your honorary uncle and second godfather Thea. I have no idea why you have not seen him since… He, your dad and I were best friends…" "You mean…"

Athena bit her lip and ran through her memories, smiling when she found the name she was looking for.

"Uncle Moony?" "Yup that's him. For the others, Anastasia is my sister but you called her aunt because she was best friends with your mother. She's your secondary godmother." "Who is my godmother?" "You don't know?"

Athena shook her head, making Sirius sigh. It was obvious Athena was being denied basic information about her family.

"Alice longbottom. Your mother was Neville's godmother." "So that's why I feel comfortable around Neville? Because I already knew him from before Hogwarts?" "That's a possibility." "You, Neville and Orion were inseparable." "Who is Orion? His name rings a bell but…" "He's my son, your god brother. Haven is your cousin."

Athena sat up straight.

"Cousin? I have another aunt?" "Yes, Juniper. She was your dad's sister; the problem is that no one knows where she is. She disappeared shortly after my brother's, her husband, death." "She was married to your brother?" "Yes, Regulus, the fool decided to join Voldemort's side. Juniper was able to talk him out of it after a while but… what I don't understand is why my family never tried to contact you. Andromeda adored you and even Narcissa cared for you. After all the both of them were your father's cousins. Narcissa might not be the best choice with that Malfoy as her husband…" "You're related to Malfoy? Wait, I'm related to Malfoy?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he detected the barely hidden disgust. "I am. I'm assuming you don't like him?"

Athena shook her head.

"I turned down his friendship because he insulted my parents and a friend I made on the train. Ever since then… what else can you tell me?"

Sirius chuckled at the obvious subject change. It was obvious she was a Potter.

"Well, how much do you know about the night your parents…?"

Athena shrugged and Sirius noticed the light that had appeared in her eyes when he told her he was her godfather and about her family, dimmed slightly.

"Voldemort found us, killed my parents and then tried to kill me but I survived." "That's all?"

Athena nodded and cocked her head to the side.

"There's more?" "Of course. Your parents were under the fidelius charm. A protection charm keeps people from finding something or in this case someone. The only person that can tell people where it is is the secret keeper. Your parents and I made a plan so people would think I was the real secret keeper but in reality it was that… rat"

This time Athena didn't even have to look at her memories. She had always wondered why there was one person she couldn't stand and now she had the answer. She did have to applaud her baby self to see through the act when the adults hadn't.

"Wormtail."

Sirius nodded.

"Dumbledore thought he'd be a good secret keeper so we did just that. On Halloween, I knew something was wrong so I went to the rat's home. When I found it clean, my instincts told me to go to your home… I was too late. Your parents were already dead. I got you out of the house but when I was about to apparate to Moony, Hagrid came stating he had to take you away on Dumbledore's order. I said no, I was going to drop you of at Moony's and then I was going to go after the rat. I don't know how it happened but I know that I saw Dumbledore and suddenly I was going after the rat. I was able to catch him but right before I could curse him he screamed that I had betrayed your parents and blew up the street. The only thing that was found of him was a finger. I was taken to Azkaban without a trial."

"So Dumbledore knew?"

Sirius nodded.

"A rat without a … finger…"

Athena's eyes widened. The betrayer of her parents had practically been living under her nose.

"Sirius… he … Scabbers…" "He's at Hogwarts, I know… when I realized how close he was to you I had to make sure you were safe. You're my goddaughter kiddo. I know my son is safe with my sister but you… I care for you pup. "

Athena didn't know how to react to that. She had always known that when her parents were still alive she must've been loved. But after 12 years with the dursleys…

"What are we going to do? With what you told me, it's obvious we can't trust Dumbledore. Add to that all he times I've almost lost my life since I started at Hogwarts… my feelings towards him are closer to hatred than anything else." "Lost your life? What do you mean?"

Athena shrugged.

"Story of my life. But I'll tell you another time. Perhaps we could go to gringots. The goblins won't turn you in simply because they find it funny when the ministry messes up. They might be able to help us. Furthermore, you obviously need a bath, some new clothes and a big meal. So the leaky cauldron. Do you have a wand? I'm really good at glamour charms. I can give you and myself different appearances so we look alike."

Sirius nodded and held out his wand. Watching Athena plan was like watching Lily all over again. It was obvious the little girl in front of him was a perfect mix of his two lost friends. Athena pointed the wand at herself and quickly hid her scar then she screwed up her face and willed her hair to turn blond, her natural color, and her eyes blue. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she turned to Sirius and made him look like her father. When she was done with him, no one would know that the healthy blond man was a convict.

"I see you still have you methamorphugus skills." "What skills?" "Your methamorphugus skills. It's a person that can change their appearance at will. At the moment you look exactly like every other female black when they are born." "Black? But I'm a potter?" "Your grandmother was a black. We black have two gifts. All the black women are Veela's and some of us are methamorphugi like you." "What's a veela?" "It's hard to explain. But I know we have some books about it in the black library. You can read them."

Athena nodded and quickly changed Sirius robes with a flick of her wand. Now that no one was around, she could show just how good she was at magic. She knew she didn't have to hide from Sirius.

"How are you so good at the glamour charm? I thought it was O.W.L level?"

Athena mumbled something, causing Sirius to lift an eyebrow.

"I don't speak mumble pup, you'll have to speak up."

Athena looked at Sirius. What if he didn't want anything to do with her anymore when she told him? She was already feeling attached to him and with the memories she held of him, she knew she didn't want to lose him again.

"Pup?" "The dursleys… I have scars i don't want people to see."

Sirius gave a low growl and pulled Athena in his arms.

"They won't touch you again. I promise you that. Who knows about the scars?" "The weasley twins, and my best friend Hermione suspects. She's the smartest witch of our year so I guess it's only a matter of time but the twins are the ones that taught me the charm and help me with the potions I take." "Are you any good at potions? You're mother loved it." "I would be good at it if that greasy haired bat got over the fact that I look like my father." "Greasy haired bat? You mean snape? He's a teacher?"

Athena nodded.

"He's horrible. He started going after me as soon as I stepped in his classroom. He's completely biased and Neville and I are his favorite victims. What did dad do that made snape hate him?"

Sirius sighed and kneeled in front of Athena.

"Don't think of your father as a perfect hero. Yes, he was a great man and he was and always will be my best friend but when we were in school your dad and I… we weren't really nice to Snape. We were pretty much enemies. I guess with the tone you took when you spoke about Malfoy. You could compare it, probably much worse... Bully level…What I don't understand is the fact that he only sees the James in you. You might look like your father but you act much more like your mother if you ask me. From all people, Snape should know." "Why?" "They were best friends pup until 5th year. James and I… we were annoying Snape and your mum was trying to help him." "What happened?" "He called her the foul world for a muggle born."

Athena gasped.

"Mum tries to help him and that's how he repays her?" "He was sorry but lily couldn't forgive him. His friends… most of them became death eaters." "Death eaters?" "You don't know? My god, what is Dumbledore doing? Death eaters are the followers of voldemort. They had a mark on their left arm that was used to call on them." "Snape was a follower, wasn't he?" "He was. Look I'll tell you more later but now we really must go if we want a proper night sleep." "But how are we going to get there? I mean I'm not going to drag my trunk all the way to London mind you."

Sirius chuckled and quickly shrunk Athena's trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Put a glamour charm on your owl and tell her to meet us at the leaky cauldron."

Athena nodded and moments later, a brown owl flew away.

"And now?" "Now I'm going to apparate us to diagon alley." "Apparate?"

Sirius nodded.

"Take my arm and stay calm." "Alrighty then, I trust you, don't make me regret it." "Never."

Suddenly it felt as if she was pulled through a tight hole. When the feeling was over, Sirius was the only thing that kept her on her feet.

"I'm so never ever going to do that again. What the hell was that? It's even worse than floo."

Sirius chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" "Awful. I need food."

Sirius grinned at the James-like answer and let Athena into the leaky cauldron. An hour later, they were sitting in their room, sleepy from eating too much food. Sirius pulled the convers of Athena's bed over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, tomorrow we'll go to gringots."

Athena nodded and let out a small yawn.

"Good night uncle padfoot."

Sirius smiled and brushed Athena's hair out of her face.

"Good night prongslet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Athena Potter and the hurt of betrayal**

**I don't own anything recognizable. Sadly the harry Potter universe belongs to J. , she has all the rights. If it had been up to me. Harry would be dating Hermione, and many deaths would not have happened.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning came way too soon and if it wasn't for the fact Athena now had someone that cared for her, she wouldn't have gotten up. She and Sirius were eating breakfast, listening to the conversations around them, chuckling every now and then when they were about Sirius.

"If only they knew… so what's the plan? Gringots, then madam malkins? You really need new robes and I'm going to take some extra money from my vault for new clothes, but not too much… I don't want to be broke anytime soon."

Sirius stared at Athena before laughing loudly.

"You? Broke? Kiddo, the potters are the richest magical family. Even in the muggle world, you're among the richest. How do you get into your vault?"

Athena shrugged.

"Hagrid had the key when he took me to diagon alley the first time." "Hagrid had your key? This is worse than I thought. Eat pup, we have to go to gringots as soon as possible. Dumbledore is keeping you from what's rightfully yours."

Athena was still in shock from being told to be extremely rich so she quietly ate her food. Her memories of her life with her parents had been blocked; yesterday she found out she had a family and today that her vault was not everything. What else had Dumbledore hidden from her? When she was done, she followed Sirius still deep in thoughts. Sirius kept an eye on her as he led her to gringots. It was obvious Athena did not know her place within the wizarding world. Perhaps he had to ask the goblins to contact Amelia bones. She would be able to help everything legal and she might be able to get him a trial. Suddenly he was hit with a wave he knew all too well and quickly pulled Athena towards him. In her anger, she had lost her control over her allure and all around them males were staring at her.

"Sirius?" "It comes with being a veela. I'll explain later and I'll try to contact your aunts. The goblins can probably find juniper. For now, I need you to let go of your anger. It'll make it easier. Did this ever happen before?"

Athena shrugged and focused on the good things she had found out instead of the betrayals.

"it might explain why sometimes the guys acted weird around me."

Sirius felt the allure weaken and glared at the males around them. Some of them were his age, how dare they drool over a 13 year old! They quickly made their way towards gringots and Athena allowed Sirius to deal with the goblins. She might have read some books about their ways and studied their tongue but she still wasn't completely comfortable around them.

"Good afternoon. I was wondering if I could talk to the account manager of the potters." "Only the potter heir can demand that meeting, we already told the old fool to stop trying do we need to kick you out?" "Dumbledore has been trying to talk to my account manager?"

Sirius sighed as he felt Athena's allure become stronger and quickly pulled her in a hug.

"We'll deal with it pup, calm down. You're attracting the attention of way too many males. They aren't allowed anywhere near you until you're 50!"

Athena chuckled and calmed down before looking at the goblin.

"My name is Athena Lilith potter. I can prove it by a blood test but it is of uttermost importance that I speak to my account manager."

Sirius and the surrounding goblins stared at Athena in shock, making her nervous.

"Did I say something wrong? I only started studying your tongue a year ago so…" "Miss Potter, we are merely shocked you would take the time to learn our tongue. Not many wizards have done that. Even your companion never got the hang of it."

Athena frowned.

"Then you have not met many decent wizards. And for my companion… he's priorities were different than mine." "Hey!" "It's true uncle. Don't deny it."

Sirius huffed but Athena could see the smile on his face.

"So, can I speak with my account manager? I'm not really sure who he is? The only goblin I know by name is Grip hook." "You know a goblin by name?" "Of course. I try to remember all the names of the people I meet." "You truly are something special Miss Potter. You remind me of your mother and grandmother. I can tell you that Griphook is your account manager and he has been waiting for years to have to opportunity to sit down with you and discuss your finances."

Athena smiled at the goblin, bowing her head in thanks.

"I have not asked for your name, forgive me for my impoliteness." "My name is Sharptooth miss Potter. I will lead you to your account manager." "Thank you."

She followed Sharptooth Sirius following behind them, still shocked that his goddaughter could speak gobblydook. They walked in silence for a while giving Athena the chance to look around. The entire building was extremely beautiful and it showed of the art craft the goblins were known for.

"Here it is Miss Potter, Mr. Black." "Thank you Sharptooth. May your gold always flow."

Sharpthooth bowed and walked back to the entrance. Sirius knocked on the door of the office they had stopped at and waited for permission to enter. When he got it, he opened the door and ushered Athena inside first before following.

"Good morning miss Potter, Lord Baron Black. My name is Griphook. How can I help you?"

Athena glanced at Sirius before answering Griphook.

"Well, I would like to know if my parents left me something other than my trust vault. Uncle Sirius said I was quite rich but I know nothing about that."

Griphook frowned.

"Yes, I had hoped to talk to you when you arrived at Gringots when you were eleven but the half giant didn't let me. Have you ever received our correspondence letters?"

Athena shook her head.

"I didn't know magic existed until Hagrid came and brought me here." "Well then, because it is you that is asking for answers, we are finally allowed to open the Wills of you parents." "They had wills?" "Oh yes they had. They were sealed almost immediately after they were killed by the Chief Warlock."

Sirius growled lowly, making Athena look at him in confusion.

"Dumbledore was and still is Chief Warlock. He sealed the wills. What the hell is he playing at?" "I don't know Lord Baron Black …" "Please Griphook, call me Sirius or if you must Mr. Black. I'm not used to carrying the family title. I didn't even know I became head of my family" "Of course Sirius, now I fear we are going to have to check everything. The Potter accounts were taking out of my hands a year after you disappeared and I only got the control back when you entered our world. It is quite possible someone else tried to enter them. I know Dumbledore has been trying but I got orders last year from the Head of the Potter family only you and her were allowed to enter the vaults."

Now, Athena didn't know much about the magical world, but she knew from a book from the library that Neville had recommended that the head of the family was normally the oldest living family member.

"There's another Potter?"

Griphook nodded.

"It appears so, she will carry the titles from the Potter family until you become off age." "Why will I get them?" "Because you are the rightful heir pup. Your father was the eldest child so he got the titles when his father died. When your father died, the titles went to his younger sister. She is your proxy and has to make decisions in your name." "Why has she never contacted me?" "I don't know pup, I don't know."

Athena frowned and Sirius saw the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong pup?" "I could've lived with her. My life was horrible with the Dursleys, I was never part of the family. I could've had a happy childhood, knowing about my parents instead of being told they were drunks and died in a car crash." "They told you that?"

Athena nodded and Sirius sighed, pulling Athena on his lap.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know about your parents, but right now we have to handle this part. Do you want me to deal with it?"

Athena nodded again and rested her head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Alright then, Griphook it seems you'll be dealing with me." "Fine by me Sirius. What else do you need other than the wills?" "A full report of the money that's been taken out of the vault. Athena didn't have her key so… also an inheritance test, I noticed she inherited the Veela blood from her grandmother and I have a feeling she inherited much more. Furthermore, would it be possible to have a full diagnostic spell to check my goddaughter for past injuries? What she has told me it's gonna be a long list and if I remember correctly they also cover blocks, no?" "They do indeed. We'll get started right away. Give me a moment and I will bring everything in order. Miss Potter, do you want to hear your finances or is it enough your godfather hears them." "I think it's best Sirius deals with it, I have no idea what you will be saying." "Alright, perhaps in the meantime, you can be checked by our healers?" "That's good for me."

Griphook nodded and stood up, motioning for Athena to follow him. She followed him to a small room where a healer was already waiting.

"This is healer Tonks, she's a private healer and she won't be able to tell anyone what she found out."

Athena nodded and smiled shyly at the healer.

"Hi sweetie, my name is Andromeda Tonks and you are?" "Athena Potter, ma'am."

The healer gasped and kneeled down in front of her.

"Thea?"

Athena cocked her head to the side, wondering how this woman knew her before realizing Sirius had said she was family. Athena nodded and almost immediately, arms wrapped around her in a gentle hug.

"I've been so worried about you. I've been trying to get guardianship over you ever since the death of your parents but Dumbledore always said you were safe where he had placed you. Where did you live?" "I lived with the Dursleys." "What!"

Andromeda shot up and Athena easily recognized the signs of anger. She took a few steps back and cowered slightly. Andromeda noticed and immediately relaxed.

"I'm not mad at you sweetie, I just remember Lily telling me how awful her sister was. I can't believe you had to live with them. How about we start with the spell?" "Will it show everything?"

Andromeda nodded.

"Yes, I know you might not like it but it's really important. Why don't you lie down on the bed?"

Athena complied and looked up at Andromeda.

"How does it work?" "I'm just gonna run my wand over your body and it will record all injuries ad possible blocks that have been placed on your magi. Ready?"

Athena nodded and closed her eyes, trying not to think what Andromeda and Sirius were gonna do when they found out just how far her uncle sometimes went.

While Athena was worrying about possible reactions, Griphook and Sirius were going over her finances and it wasn't looking good.

"It seems that Dumbledore stole more than just the money he put in his vault and a vault called order of the Phoenix, various heirlooms have disappeared and …"

Griphook's eyes widened and he silently held out a file for Sirius who quickly opened it.

"A marriage contract? That's not… Potters don't… This could kill her. The Potters are known to have mates and with Athena also having the Veela blood from her grandmother… who signed this? Albus bloody Dumbledore and… Molly Weasley? Griphook can you check if you can find the Weasley name somewhere else in Athena's file? I'm getting a bad feeling about this." "Of Course Sirius. You might want to check what Dumbledore put in that contract. It's obvious he's after the money."

Sirius nodded and scanned over the contract. His face was deadly pale and his eyes burned in anger by the time he was finished.

"She would have to marry him a week after her 16th birthday, giving all her titles to the youngest Weasley male because she would still be underage. An heir would have to be born within the year… she would have nothing, her husband and mother-in-law would have all the power… Dumbledore was planning this. I can declare this void, can't i?"

Griphook nodded.

"You can, but perhaps you should show it to Miss Potter first. She might know the youngest Weasley male." "I hope she doesn't, this is… outrageous, I don't know another word for it. Did you find something?" "Yes, it appears Dumbledore opened 2 vaults. One for Molly Weasley and the other for Ron Weasley, the youngest Weasley male. He has been giving them money ever since I lost control of the vaults."

Sirius shook in anger and bit on his knuckles to try and keep his magic from exploding.

"Call it back, all of it. Money, heirlooms… I want everything back in my goddaughter's vault. Can we sue Dumbledore for this?" "We can and we will. The Potters have been friends of the goblin nation for generations. They founded Gringots for us. I will be contacting Lord Ragnok, Sirius. Not only has Dumbledore been stealing from someone, but by stealing from a friend of our nation we have all rights to refuse wizards." "I can't believe this… is there anything else?" "No, just the wills but we need Miss Potter for that." "I hope the test aren't to bad."

It was as if Andromeda was waiting for the words to leave Sirius' mouth. She stormed in the room and opened her mouth only to freeze when she caught sight of Sirius.

"Sirius? You… What…? You're innocent?"

Sirius nodded and Andromeda smiled, wrapping her arms around her cousin in a tight hug.

"Merlin, I missed you. I assume you're here with Thea?"

Sirius nodded again and sat back down on his chair.

"Where is she?" "Asleep. I gave her a potion. I didn't think she would want to listen to this conversation." "What did you found?" "I think the better question is what I didn't find. Sirius you have to sue those muggles, hell you have to sue Hogwarts. This list… I've never seen such a long list and she's only 13." "Can I see the list?" "If you promise not to do anything rash. Athena needs you."

Sirius nodded in promise and Andromeda handed him a list.

"These are all the injuries, Athena has to be awake for the blocks." "How bad is it andy?" "horrifying. When I'm done here, I'm gonna show Dumbledore just how much of a block I am."

Sirius chuckled quietly before reading the list.

_Injuries of Athena Lilith Dorea Artemis Potter_

_One year old_

- _Bruised ribs __à__ no treatment_

- _Infected lungs __à__ no treatment_

_Two years old_

- _Bruised ribs __à__ no treatment_

- _Broken finger __à__ magically healed_

- _Severe bruising on the left side __à__ magically glamoured_

- _Malnourished _

_Three years old_

- _Broken arm __à__ magically healed_

- _Burned leg __à__ no treatment_

- _Damage to lungs due to suffocation_

- _Malnourished _

_Four years old_

- _Burned hands __à__ magically healed_

- _Scars on back from a whip__à__ magically glamoured_

- _Dog bite on the leg __à__ no treatment_

- _Light concussion__à__ no treatment_

- _Malnourished _

_Five years old_

- _Raped multiple times_

- _Broken wrist __à__ magically healed_

- _Bruised ribs __à__ no treatment_

- _Scars on back from a whip__à__ magically glamoured_

- _Carved words on back__à__ magically glamoured_

- _Scratches on arms and legs __à__ magically glamoured_

- _Bruises on several body parts _

- _Malnourished_

_Six years old_

- _Raped multiple times_

- _Broken leg __à__ magically healed_

- _Dislocated shoulder __à__ magically healed_

- _Scars on back from a whip__à__ magically glamoured_

- _Carved words on back and stomach__à__ magically glamoured_

- _Malnourished_

Sirius looked at Andromeda but she shook her head

"It gets worse, skip to when she is eleven."

_Eleven years old_

- _Raped 3 times_

- _Scars on back from a whip__à__ magically glamoured_

- _Carved words on back and stomach__à__ magically glamoured_

- _Severe headache due to cursed scar_

- _Death for 2 minutes_

- _Coma for 3 days_

_Twelve years old_

- _Malnourished_

- _Bruises on left and right side of the waist __à__ magically glamoured_

- _Concussion_

- _All bones in right arm vanished __à__ skelegro_

- _Cuts over entire body __à__ healed by healer_

- _Basilisk venom __à__ healed by Phoenix tears_

- _Raped 1 time_

"DUMBLEDORE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Athena Potter and the hurt of betrayal**

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own anything recognizable. Sadly the harry Potter universe belongs to J.K., she has all the rights. **

_**Bloomnskyrules – I'm still doubting when they'll get together… probably at the end of 3rd year but they'll get to know each other after the quidditch match**_

_**Horselovr171 – I'm planning on doing more than one year… it depends on where the story goes. **_

_**Padfootette – I'm afraid he won't confront Dumbledore anytime soon. They'll deal with him the Slytherin way :p**_

Athena woke up to someone caressing her hair and sighed happily. The caressing made her feel protected, wanted and – dare she think it? – loved. She slowly opened her eyes and whined softy as the hand on her hair disappeared. A chuckle pulled her from her thoughts and she shook her head to get rid of the drowsiness.

"How are you feeling pup?" Athena stretched and smiled at Sirius, "Fine. What happened?" Another voice spoke up and Athena looked at Andromeda. "The spell took a lot out of you because of the amount of injuries. I didn't check for blocks because it would drain you even more. Griphook will check them later. Athena… why didn't you tell anyone?" Athena shrugged, "No one ever believed me. The Dursleys made sure the teachers knew I was a liar and I said things to gain attention… and Dumbledore said I was exaggerating and that I should be grateful they took me in. He just… brushed me off. Madame Pomfrey knows and she does everything she can but Dumbledore has her on a tight leash."

Sirius growled, "Dumbledore knew?" Athena nodded, "I didn't tell him everything but I know he knew… it was obvious." "We'll deal with him later. Griphook is preparing lawsuits. One against Dumbledore, one against the Dursleys and one against the Weasleys." Athena frowned, "The Weasleys? Why? If anything, shouldn't we thank them…? I mean Mrs. Weasley took me in last summer and they've always been nice to me. The twins help me whenever they can."

Sirius cursed mentally, he had hoped Athena wasn't to close with the Weasleys… how was gonna deal with the betrayal. "I'll explain later. We found out Dumbledore has been taking money out of your vaults and giving some of it to others… The Dursleys for example."

Athena paled, "They were paid?" She sounded so broken, Sirius quickly pulled her in his arms and rocked her slightly. "They said I was a burden, a worthless freak… Good only to pl… pleasure men… I didn't have anything. The clothes… they're Dudley's… my glasses aren't the right prescription… I slept in the cupboard under the stairs for 10 years and they got money for it?! I don't want to go back Siri, please don't make me go back."

Sirius shook his head and wiped away Athena's tears, "Of course not. From now on, you'll be living with me. The goblins have offered us a place in one of their safe houses until they can get a trial for me. I've given them my memories of the secret keeper switch and when I 'killed' those muggles. We'll be fine. Do you think you will be able to listen to Griphook and me?"

Athena nodded, "Will it be bad?" "I'm afraid so puppy." Athena sighed and looked at Sirius with an uncertain look. He apparently understood as he easily lifted her into his arms. He frowned when he noticed her weight. The Dursleys were gonna pay for this.

"Miss Potter, how are you feeling?" Athena smiled slightly, "Better Griphook, Andromeda made sure everything was healed properly." Griphook nodded and motioned for Sirius and Athena to sit. "We will start with the will, then the inheritance test and any other test you want and afterwards your godfather and I will tell you what we found out. Alright?"

Athena nodded only a bit surprised by the soft attitude Griphook showed but then again the books did say that family was the most important thing for a goblin and abuse and thievery the worst crimes. Add to that she was a friend of the goblin nation and it wasn't hard to get respect from the goblins.

"We will start with the will of Lord Potter-Peverell, Duke of Gryffindor."

Athena's eyes widened slightly at the Duke title and watched as Griphook poured something in a bowl. Seconds later she was staring at a ghostly appearance of her father.

_I, Lord Jameson Charlus Harrison Potter-Peverell, Duke of Gryffindor, being of sound mind and body, hereby declare this my last Will and testament. _

_If I am dead and my wife isn't, I declare her proxy of my titles until my daughter comes of age. If my wife died with me, my sister will become proxy._

_In the case my family and I were betrayed let it be known Sirius Black was merely a decoy. We used Peter Pettigrew as our Secret Keeper. Albus Dumbledore knew of this._

_To my best friend, Lord Consort Remus John Lupin-Black, first I owe you an apology. We didn't tell you about the switch because we found you had enough pressure already. Furthermore I leave you 5,000,000 galleons and those books you always read when you stayed at the manor. A piece of advice Remy live your life to the fullest without regrets. You have a family that loves you, start enjoying it._

_To my brother in all but blood, Lord Sirius Orion Black, I leave you with all our prank-diaries in the hope you teach them to your son and my daughter. I also leave you with the care of my daughter. I know you and Remus will raise her to be a strong woman. I would leave you money but we both know you have enough. Take care of my fawn Padfoot or I'll come back to haunt you._

_To my little sister, Lady Juniper Dorea Olivia Artemis Potter-Black, I leave you your share of our inheritance and the request to stay in Britain. I know Regulus' death hit you hard but you still have a family June. Your unborn child has the right to know its family._

_To Anastasia Walburga Black, I leave you Paris cottage for when your mother drives you mad and the hope that you will take care of Juniper; she needs it after what she went through._

_To my godmother, Minerva McGonagall, I leave you copies of Godric Gryffindor's notes on transfiguration and the request to make sure my daughter, no matter what house she will be in, will find comfort with you like June and I did._

_To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave you my sincerest apology and the weak excuse that both Sirius and I were under the influence of a compulsion web. I also leave you a small vault to make sure all young Slytherin's will have a proper care. We both know the headmaster is a prejudiced bastard and I remember the stories Aunt Artemis' portrait used to tell me._

_To my cousin, Lady Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, let the healers check your mind Bella. You weren't always like this. You know Rodolphus cares for you._

_To my cousin, Lady Narcissa Black-Malfoy, I leave you with the request to make sure my daughter knows how to act like a true pureblood Lady. I also leave you with the means to become a Black once again and still have your son._

_To my cousin, Andromeda Tonks, I offer you the spot as private healer to my family and your husband Ted Tonks, the spot of head-lawyer. I leave you with 3,000,000 galleons so you can spoil that cute daughter of you._

_To my brother in arms, Lord Frank Longbottom, I leave you 1,000,000 galleons. May our family remain allies and Neville and Athena friends._

_To my little godson, Orion Regulus Lupin-Black, I leave a trust vault in case of emergency that only he can enter when he turns 11. May he never need it._

_To the Hogwarts board of advisors, I leave 10,000,000 galleons. Replace the brooms with new, safe ones and add some of the old courses back to the curriculum. Stop whining about how muggleborns keep their beliefs and teach them ours. _

_To my daughter and only heir, Athena Lilith Dorea Artemis Potter-Peverell, I leave you the Potter-Peverell Lordship and the Gryffindor Dukedom. I also leave you with all the rest of my belongings and the advice to listen to your heart. Not everything is black or white, just like not every Slytherin is evil or every Griffindor is good. Don't trust Dumbledore, our family has suffered enough because of him. Know that, no matter what path you choose, no matter what house you'll be in, you will always be my daughter and I will always love you fawn._

The image of James Potter dissolved and Griphook gave Athena and Sirius a moment. They had tears streaming down their cheeks and Athena was finding it hard to breath. She had never thought she would be able to hear her father's voice. It sounded exactly how she always imagined it.

"Do you want to hear your mother's will next or first the list of appointed guardians your parents made?" Athena bit her lip, thinking it over, "The… list please." Griphook nodded and grabbed a paper.

_We, Lord Jameson Charlus Harrison Potter-Peverell, Duke of Gryffindor and Lady Lilith Merope Romanov-Riddle- Potter, Countess Ravenclaw, have chosen the following people as guardians for my daughter._

_Lord Sirius Orion Black (godfather)_

_Lady Alice Longbottom (godmother)_

_Lady Juniper Dorea Olivia Artemis Potter-Black (Paternal Aunt)_

_Andromeda Tonks (Paternal Cousin)_

_Minerva McGonagall (family friend)_

_Lady Amelia Bones (family friend)_

_Lady Narcissa Black-Malfoy (Paternal Cousin)_

_If these are unavailable, an ally of her bloodlines who has sworn a protector's oath will raise our daughter. Under no circumstances is our daughter to be placed by Petunia Evans-Dursley. She has no relation to us and she despises everything magical. We fear for our daughter's life and health if she ends up there. Albus Dumbledore has no say in this matter. If he placed our daughter anywhere else he will be known as an Enemy of the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Riddle, Romanov, Ravenclaw and Slytherin family lines. So we have spoken, so mote it be. _

Magic swirled through the air as the oath activated but Athena wasn't paying attention to that. There were seven guardians picked out for her. The list literally said Dumbledore had no say and the Dursleys were forbidden… she could have had a happy childhood if it hadn't been for them. She was gonna ruin Dumbledore, drag his name through the dirt. The entire magical world would know the truth behind those twinkling eyes.

Athena opened her mouth to say something when she realized something else, "Riddle?! My mother is a Riddle?" Sirius frowned, "Yes she is, what's so bad about that?" Athena felt faint, "Sirius… Tom Riddle and Voldemort are the same person! My mum was murdered by her own father!" Sirius shook his head, "Impossible, first of all the Slytherin line has a protection on it. They can't kill each other. Second of all… I have a feeling someone messed with my mind again. I remember an Uncle Tom… but … all the memories I have of Voldemort … they make no sense. Griphook when we're done with this I want someone to check my mind and memories." Griphook nodded, "Are you ready for the next Will?"

Athena took a deep breath and nodded, "Let's listen to what mum has got to say."

_I, Lady Lilith Merope Romanov-Riddle- Potter, Countess Ravenclew, being of sound mind and body, hereby declare this my last Will and testament. _

_If I am dead, I can only hope my husband and daughter are not. _

_To my dear friend, Lord Consort Remus John Lupin-Black, I leave you 1,500,000 galleons and two years' worth of wolfsbane. I have altered the original potion using my grandfather's notes and now it should work even better. Take care of yourself Remus. You have a mate and a son who will be devastated if they lose you._

_To my honorary brother, Lord Sirius Orion Black, I leave the care of my daughter. Do not make me regret it!_

_To my sister in all but blood, Lady Alice Longbottom, I leave 1,000,000 galleons and, if Sirius and Remus are unable, the care of my daughter. Thank you for your friendship Allie, I would've been lost without it._

_To my best friend, Lady Anastasia Walburga Black, I leave you all my research papers except potions in the hope you will finish them._

_To my best friend, Severus Tobias Snape, I leave 2,000,000 galleons, my research papers on potions and all the rest within vault 214 and an apology for turning my back on you._

_To Lady Narcissa Black-Malfoy, I leave you with the request of tutoring my daughter, as you tutored me and making sure she knows the truth about her heritage. _

_To my mentor, Filius Flitwick, I leave copies of Rowena Ravenclaw's notes on charms and a small vault to take care of your claws._

_To my godson, Neville Frank Longbottom, I leave a trust vault in case of emergency that only he can enter when he turns 11. May he never need it._

_To my daughter and only Heir, Athena Lilith Dorea Artemis Potter, I leave my Romanov Lordship, the Earldom of Ravenclaw and the Heir title of Slytherin to give to one of your sons. I also leave you with the rest of my belongings. I will always be proud of you my little phoenix no matter what happens. Try to find your grandfather Bambi, your knowledge of him consist mainly out of lies. Griphook will have a letter for you that will explain it. _

Athena stared at the place dissolved with a horrified face. She was related to the murderer of her parents, to a monster. Her grandfather had been trying to ki… wait, no that isn't true. Voldemort had begged for the stone in 1st year saying he wanted to avenge his family and friends. Quirell had tried to kill her. The moment diary-Tom had found out she was a Potter, he had smiled and said his best friend was a Potter. After that, he had gone back into the diary and it was now residing in her trunk, wrapped in her invisibility cloak… Had Voldermort murdered her family or was it all a lie? With all that she had learned today, she was leaning towards the latter.

"Miss Potter?" Athena shook her head and looked at Griphook. "Yes?" "The letter your mother left you." Athena took it and slowly opened it.

_My sweet, little Phoenix,_

_If you are reading this it means your father and I are dead. But I can tell you right now it was not lord Voldemort that killed us, trust me on that. _

_You see not many people now this but I'm not a muggleborn. I found out the truth in my 7__th__ year with the help of your father. My full name is Lilith Merope Romanov-Riddle, only daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Alexandra Nikita Romanov. I am an heir to both Salazar Slytherin through my father and to Rowena Ravenclaw through my mother. As you can guess, my lines are powerful and many people sought out to get me on their side when I was still a baby. My parents tried to protect me, even moving to Romanov palace in Moscow to be save but it didn't work._

_I was taken from my family when I was four. My mother was brutally murdered in front of me by Albus Dumbledore's little group of followers simply because she was married to Tom Riddle and she had given him an heiress. Dumbledore decided that having me on his side would be great so he gave me to a couple of squibs, stating he had found me and I had no family left. That's how I became an Evans. _

_My father thought both my mother and I had been killed and went insane from grieve. He had already lost his best friend, his sister, his mentor, Artemis Olivia Juliana Potter to Dumbledore when he was 21 and she was 23 and now his family. The Slytherin line is a very dangerous line. When our family gets hurt we swear revenge but because a curse placed on my father when he was still in Hogwarts, his revenge made him become Voldemort. Those that could have stopped him had all seen Artemis as a sister and my mother as the best thing that had ever happened to my father, so they fought with him out of loyalty instead of trying to contain it._

_When your father and I found out the truth, James immediately contacted his father Charlus, who in turn contacted mine. Our first meeting was surreal, I had heard of Voldemort and to find out he was my father… I was scared. But I shouldn't have been, we talked, cried (he will deny this), he told me stories about my mother, we got to know each other. I left the Evans during Yule in my 7__th__ year and moved in with my father. Slowly his insanity vanished and Tom Riddle became a politician. Lord Voldemort disappeared for a while._

_We should have known Dumbledore would do something. When he realized Voldemort wasn't attacking anymore, he faked attacks and tried to find out what happened. He thought I was close to the truth so he made up a prophecy: A child born when the 7__th__ month dies would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. By the time it reached us you and your godbrother Neville had already been born. My father reacted quickly and put all of us in safe houses. We had to pretend we were on Dumbledore's side and that's probably what killed us. He forced us in his own manipulative way to pick Peter as our Secret Keeper._

_I don't know how your father and I died but my father would never kill us. If you grew up under the influence of Dumbledore I will tell you some facts about your grandfather:_

_He is a dark lord, true. Every generation has a dark lord and a light lord. They bring balance into the world._

_He hates muggles, true. His father left his mother and the orphanage he grew up in was horrible. He knows not all muggles are like that but he doesn't trust them with magical children._

_He does not want all muggleborns dead. He simply wants them to choose between the magical world and the muggle world. If they join our world, they have to learn our traditions. _

_He did not kill his father and grandparents. Your great-aunt Artemis killed them. The reasons are in one of her diaries. _

_It's true he didn't have many friends but he did have them. The Potters, the Blacks, Abraxas Malfoy. My father spent quite a lot of time at Potter manor, he still has a room there._

_I know there is a chance you'll find this hard to believe but please my little Phoenix, I'm telling the truth. Visit the vaults and read the family diaries. Let the goblins check you on blocks and do an inheritance test… ask a mind healer to see if you still have all your memories. Take control of your own life. Don't listen to Dumbledore and his minions._

_I love you, my sweet, little Phoenix, _

_Forever and always,_

_Your Mother._

Athena was seething, "He ruined my life, my family… I want Dumbledore charged with every crime you can possibly link to him. When we're done with him, nothing will be left." Griphook smirked, "Spoken like a true Slytherin. I will make sure of it… shall we take a break before we continue? I'm sure you have many questions to ask your godfather." Athena nodded and turned to Sirius, "What are compulsion webs and who is Artemis other than my grand-aunt."

Sirius sighed, "A compulsion web is literally a web of mind controlling spells. It is placed on someone and if it stays on, you lose your control over your own mind. The one that placed it on you will have complete control. You grandfather and great-uncle were under one but Artemis was able to find a solution." "You were under one too?" Sirius nodded, "Yes, Charlus and Harold got rid of the webs before they came to Hogwarts so my parents didn't know what to look for and Charlus was too young to remember. It was …Uncle Tom I believe… that realized what it was because he had Artemis' research notes." "Did they ever found out who placed them?" "There was never solid proof for James and me but I know Artemis had some proof that it was Dumbledore, we can only hope those notes didn't end up with him." "What do you remember from Uncle Tom?" "Not much, it's like something is trying to stop me from remembering him. I do however remember he was closes friends with my father and uncles and you grandfather and his siblings. Artemis treated him like another younger brother." "She sounds really nice." Sirius smiled, "From what I heard… she was a saint. She was 5 years older than your grandfather and 8 years older than your great-uncle. She was a Slytherin and 2 years above Tom. She was known within the house as the Queen because she always helped the others. She treated those that came out of on abusive home and made sure all the others were well. When Tom joined Slytherin, Artemis immediately took him under her wing." "Why?" Sirius shrugged, "Artemis was a half-Seer, perhaps she saw something. We don't really know." "What happened when she left?" "She visited every Hogsmead weekend with Healing potions and she had two house-elves that she used to bring care-packages to the Slytherins. Even after Tom graduated, she continued but after a while Dumbledore found out about it and stopped it. She fought him tooth and nail on it, even brought it in front of the Wizengamot but right before they were gonna agree with her she was killed." "Dumbledore." "Yes, from what I know… it was horrible. She was kidnapped and 3 days later, her body appeared in her father's office at the ministry… He had to perform a bloodtest on her because she was unrecognizable."

Athena couldn't believe what she was hearing. If Dumbledore really killed her great-aunt… perhaps even her parents…"I hate him… I'll show him what happens when you mess with the wrong Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

_**To all those reviewing, following and favoriting... thank you!**_

**Chapter 4**

After 15 minutes of trying to process what she learned from the Wills and her mother's letter, Athena decided to push it to the side for a moment and continue with the inheritance test.

Griphook showed her a parchment and gave her a dagger before explaining, "This is a blood-parchment. Every drop of blood will show something else. In your case, the first drop will show your bloodlines and creature inheritance, the second will show your magical abilities and the third will show blocks and other curses, charms and potions used on your person without your permission. Ready?"

Athena nodded and quickly pricked her ring finger, letting the blood fall on the parchment. She watched as the blood drops changed into words and waited for the results.

_Bloodlines of Athena Lilith Dorea Artemis Potter-Peverell:_

_Dominant:_

_Potter (Heiress)_

_Peverell (Heiress)_

_Gryffindor (Heiress)_

_Riddle (Heiress)_

_Gaunt (Heiress)_

_Slytherin (Heiress)_

_Romanov (Head)_

_Ravenclaw (Head) _

_Black (Heiress)_

_Submissive:_

_Malfoy_

_Longbottom_

_Prewett_

_Nott_

_Lovegood_

_McMillan_

_Bones_

_Lestrange_

_Greengrass_

_Zabini_

_Wood _

_Bell_

_Dominant creature blood_

_Veela_

_Submissive creature blood_

_Werewolf_

_Vampire_

Athena looked at the parchment in shock, "Werewolf? Vampire? What does that mean?" Sirius chuckled, "It means that one of your ancestors was mated to a werewolf and another one to a vampire, you won't show any real characteristics because the blood is submissive." "What do you mean submissive?" "Submissive bloodlines mean that have no claim on them and submissive blood means that it is too diluted to show through." Athena nodded in thought, "So basically, I'm related to all these names but I can only claim the dominant ones." Griphook nodded, "Yes, of course during the war it wasn't rare to see someone from a submissive bloodline claim the money because those of the dominant bloodline had been murdered. Are you ready for the next list?" "Yes."

_Magical abilities of Athena Lilith Dorea Artemis Potter-Peverell:_

_Beast Speak (Gryffindor line)_

_Natural Animagus (Gryffindor line)_

_Parselmage (Slytherin line)_

_Natural Occlumens (Romanov line)_

_Natural Legimens (Romanov line) _

_Eidetic memory (Ravenclaw line)_

_Methamorphmagus (Black line)_

"What's all of this? The only thing I recognize is parselmage… I'm guessing that's where my parseltongue comes from." Sirius eyes widened at the revelation but answered her question, "A Beast Speaker is able to 'talk' to all animals, it would explain how you are so close to your owl. An animagus is the ability to change into an animal." "Like how you change into a dog?" Sirius nodded, "Natural Animagi are very rare. Parselmage is the ability to talk to snakes but I'm sure there's more about it. An occlumens is someone who can protect his mind from intruders. You 'build' a wall and no one who tries to enter your mind will be able to enter. A legimens is someone who enters a mind. I know your father put a block on your Occlumency and Legimency because it's dangerous with little children. Your mother had those blocks to." "So there's a change I still have them because I can't remember that they were removed. What about the others?" "Well Eidetic memory is obvious, you can remember everything you read, see or hear. And a Methamorphmagus is someone who can change his appearance."

Athena was troubled. All these abilities sounded amazing but she only could remember using two and even then, she was sure they weren't complete… just how many blocks were put on her? "Can we check my blocks? I have a bad feeling about this." "Of course."

_Blocks, charms, potions and curses on Athena Lilith Dorea Artemis Potter-Peverell's magic:_

_Blocks:_

_Beast Speak: 83% (1__st__ November 1981)_

_Natural Animagus : 100% (30__th__ September 1980) (1st November 1981)_

_Parselmage : 67% (active : parseltongue) (25th August 1981)_

_Natural Occlumens: 100% (30__th__ September 1980)_

_Natural Legimens: 100% (30__th__ September 1980)_

_Eidetic memory: 89% (1__st__ November 1981)_

_Methamorphmagus: 42% (active: hair, eyes, skin) (1__st__ November 1981)_

_Magic core: 91% (30__th__ September 1980) (1__st__ November 1981) (30__th__ August 1987)_

_Magical signature: James Potter and Albus Dumbledore_

Athena frowned, "My dad put blocks on me?" "They are called parental blocks. You have a very large magical core. Your accidental magic was spectacular but also dangerous. The block on your magic was supposed to weaken over the years so you could get used to your magic in time instead all at once. He also put blocks on you Animagus, Occlumency and Legimency for your safety. You used to change into animals all the time and when you looked into someone's eyes, you slipped inside their mind. The block on your occlumency was because it could stunt your emotional grow." "Dumbledore…" "He will pay pup, let's look at the Charms, curses."

_Charms and Potions:_

_Obliviate: 31__st__ October 1981_

_Obliviate: 18__th__ April 1982_

_Obliviate: 26__th__ January 1985_

_Obliviate: 30__th__ August 1987_

_Obliviate: 5__th__ March 1992_

_Obliviate: 29__th__ February 1993_

_Magical signature: Albus Dumbledore_

_Loyalty Potion linked to Albus Dumbledore: 31__st__ July 1991_

_Repulsion Potion linked to the House of Slytherin: 31__st__ July 1991_

_Repulsion Potion linked to Thomas Marvolo Riddle: 31__st__ July 1991_

_Hidden within sausages_

_Loyalty Potion linked to Ronald Weasley: 1__st__ September 1991_

_Repulsion Potion linked to Draco Malfoy: 1__st__ September 1991_

_Repulsion Potion linked to Severus Snape: 1__st__ September 1991_

_Repulsion Potion linked to Dark Arts: 1__st__ September 1991 _

_Hidden within Pumpkin juice_

_Loyalty Potion linked to Molly Weasley: 25__th__ December 1991_

_Hidden within fudge_

"W-What?" Sirius and Griphook both looked revolted and horrified, "This is almost as bad as a compulsion web. Six obliviates, 3 loyalty Potions and 5 Repulsion Potions. Merlin." Athena was shaking, not only had someone removed memories… her friendship with Ron was a lie… "Hagrid… he gave me sausages when he picked me up… he… I …" A sob broke through her lips and Sirius quickly pulled her on his lap, rocking her. "Griphook can you tell me the curses… it might be easier to deal with everything at ones instead of in pieces." "Of course. There is only one."

_Curses:_

_Pain curse on scar linked to Thomas Marvolo Riddle: 31__st__ October 1981 _

_Magical signature: Albus Dumbledore_

Athena hiccupped, "h-he's the r-reason it hu-hurts me to be c-close to my o-own grandfather? C-can we r-remove th-the obl-obliviates and the potions?" Griphook nodded, "We can. Do you want to do it know or deal with the things your godfather and I found with your finances?" Athena bit her lip, tears still streaming down her face, "I-I do-don't know." Sirius sighed and rubbed her back, "Perhaps a small break before we do the finances and then we can fix the obliviates and the potions. Try to sleep a bit puppy." Athena nodded and rested her head on Sirius shoulder. In no time, she had fallen asleep and, just like the night before, her sleep was peaceful.

Meanwhile, Griphook had called another goblin and was giving him orders. He would make sure everything that was found here would end up with Ragnok and the ministry. Albus Dumbledore was going down.

Sirius was furious. He had hoped that Athena had made her decisions on her own but it seemed she was being controlled. Not as bad as he and James had been but enough to know that she probably would've been a Slytherin and friends with the Malfoy boy. This was one big mess and he was gonna make sure he cleaned it all up.

An hour after Athena had fallen asleep on Sirius lap, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and relaxed as much as possible. She knew she wasn't gonna like what she was about to find out. Griphook noticed she was awake and nodded, "Miss Potter." She gave him a small smiled before motioning to the papers on his desk. "I'm ready." Sirius frowned, "Are you sure pup? We can do this another day you know." Athena shook her head. "I want it over with. I want to have a clean start." Sirius nodded, "If you are sure." "I am." Griphook cleared his throat and held up a parchment, "We have found a marriage contract between you and young Ronald Weasley signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. As Dumbledore made himself your guardian through illegal means, the contract is illegal and your godfather can declare it void." Athena looked at Sirius and nodded. Sirius smiled in response and drew his wand, "I, Lord Baron Black, Godfather of Lady Potter-Peverell, hereby declare all marriage contracts pertaining Lady Potter-Peverell void. So I have spoken, so mote it be." Athena watched as the contract went up in flames and couldn't help but smirk. "What else did you find out?" "Dumbledore has stolen many things from you. The money he stole was put in his own personal vault, in a vault for Molly Weasley, in a vault for Ronald Weasley and into a muggle vault for the Dursleys. He has also stolen books and artifacts." Athena growled, "I want it all back every single knut." "And you can claim it back. Simply say I, Lady Athena Lilith Dorea Artemis Potter-Peverell, demand all things stolen from my family to be returned to their vaults. So I have spoken. So mote it be." Athena nodded and drew her wand, I, Lady Athena Lilith Dorea Artemis Potter-Peverell, demand all things stolen from my family to be returned to their vaults. So I have spoken. So mote it be."

Magic swirled to the air and Griphook looked at his papers with a smirk, "Your money is returning as we speak, the same with the books and artifacts. If someone can't pay everything back they will get a letter stating they have 24 hours to repay the debt to your family." "Did you find the name Granger somewhere?" Griphook shook his head and Athena felt a weight fall of her shoulder. She didn't know if she could handle both her best friends being lying thieves. "Is there something else I should be made aware of?" Sirius nodded, "Dumbledore has been using the wizengamot seats belonging to you to stop certain laws and pass the ones he agrees with. All in your name." "No wonder I have so many enemies! Find a way to show them those votes were illegal. I will not have someone using my name for his own gain. I … need an army of lawyers." Griphook smiled, "That won't be a problem. I will make sure all the prove ends up with Ted Tonks. Is there something else you want to ask before we remove the charms, curses and potions?" Athena bit her lip, suddenly feeling very shy, "If I found out that my grandfather really didn't murder my parents… is there a way to bring him back? I know he's not dead." Griphook hummed, "We could prepare a resurrection potion but we would need his main soul and his horcrux." "What's a Horcrux?" Sirius shuddered, "It's an object that holds a piece of a soul. It needs a murder to be made." "Indeed it is, although that of the murder isn't true. Lord Slytherin told our nation about it on Artemis Potter's urges." Sirius frowned, "You think she saw it?" "It is a possibility. She said a lost girl would one day walk into the bank with in her possession an old diary belonging to T. ."

Athena froze, "Are you certain?" Griphook nodded. "I have a Horcrux in my trunk!" Sirius' eyes widened and Griphook smirked. "It seems Artemis was more than a Half-Seer. Might I suggest we have some of our human employees and Sirius pick up all your stuff from where you were staying, while Athena will undergo the cleansing rituals?" Sirius and Athena looked at each other before nodding, "Is it possible to get our families here? I would like to introduce Athena to them as soon as possible." "I will see to it."


End file.
